


Here He Comes

by MiuraMi



Category: Final Fantasy Versus XIII - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship is Magic, M/M, Noctis is bad at feelings, Omen!Noctis, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiuraMi/pseuds/MiuraMi
Summary: It was like any other day in the citadel.The Bros were getting ready to pack for their trip, soon ready to head towards their destination.And it took Noctis waking up on the wrong side of the bed to destroy all of their plans.Or:Omen!Nostic found himself in a different universe and is not amused to find out that he is 'friends' with three oddballs.WARNIng: Bad grammar and other shits





	Here He Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this hellhole :)  
First and foremost, I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I am really bad at English- But that ain't gonna stop me from unleashing this drama in my head here, inspired by a friend of mine *AHAHHA- cri*
> 
> I am not versed in the FFXV universe. Like, not as deep as the damn novels that almost everyone didn't know existed. In short, if there are mistakes in meaning or such, I hope that you could point them out for me without setting anything on fire. I'd greatly appreciate it. And Yes, I am afraid of hardcore 100% detail by-the-book fangirls/boys.
> 
> Lastly, I hope that you do enjoy this story of mine. ╭( ･ㅂ･)و  
time to die

"THE PRINCE IS MISSING!"

Hearing the loud obnoxious alarm is not a good way to start out the day.

The 113th monarch in the line of Lucis, King Regis Lucis Caelum, hurriedly walked down the corridors of the citadel with five other council members dragging behind him.

The man had just run out of the meeting when Cor Leonis had interrupted mid-way with frightfully bad news.

_'_ _The Prince is nowhere to be found. Your Majesty.' _

And that was 6mintues after the alarm started. The King could only hope that his son is merely playing a prank or is in a situation not of dire consequences. "I'll make sure Glaidolus gets extra training." Clarus Amicitia muttered under his breath.

  
  
The King soon saw a man running through the hallways, "Scientia!" instantly he recognized the adviser, Ignis Scientia.

His call caused the man to halted in his steps, turning around in an instant. There is sweat dripping from his forehead as he tried to clam his quicken breath. "Breath, Ignis." Clarus spoke, The man must have run all around the citadel in search of the suddenly missing prince.

"My deepest apologies, You Majesty"

Ignis quickly bowed.

"Please explain."

There is no time to waste if there is danger lurking around the citadel.

Without missing a single beat, Ignis began explaining how the situation came to.

"Yes Your Majesty. Prince Noctis is not in his room when Gladiolus and I returned to prepare lunch." Short enough. "I see.." Regis muttered. "I don't see why that would be a need to sound the alarms." One of the council members remarked, they were having an important meeting. And to have it disrupted by such an unreasonable excuse was quite frustratingly annoying.

"The Prince may as well just be out and about."

  
  
"That is impossible Sire."

Ignis almost wanted to punch that member,

wasn't it already obvious enough? It wasn't a hidden secret within the citadel or the kingdom.

No one, not even the Prince, cares enough to hide that one very insignificant fact.

"It is 6.37am currently, Sire. His Highness is_ never_ awake at this timing."

The council members kept silence, letting that fact settle itself into their brains.

_Point taken._

"Cor." Regis spoke as the members stood aside as Cor took the front line.

"Seal the entrances, make sure no one exits.

  
  
Please find Noctis and make sure that he is alright." Cor nodded as he gestured Ignis to follow him.

"I've sent Prompto to search with Gladiolus if you're worried for him as well." Ignis gave a small nod, "Thank you."

And now starts the search for His Highness.

* * *

"Princess! Oi! Come out!"   
  
Gladio called out, jogging around the citadel as Prompto tried to catch up behind him.

"Where are you buddy... Come on, answer.." He muttered, staring down onto his phone as he tried to call his best friend for the hundred times. "Maybe he's planning to skip leg day." Gladio hums, "Dude, this is not the time for jokes!" Prompto panics even further.

"What if someone actually kidnaped him?! What if he isn't in the country anymore!? What if someone cooked hi-!?"

Gladio cuts in, "Calm down Prompto." 

"Noct is strong. Even if he still is a whiny kid, he can still protect himself."

Well, that sounded quite assuring.

Soon they both came onto an open garden. "Let's split up." Gladio spoke up, pointing out to his left. "Knowing Noct and how Iggy taught him to hide, He would hide at places he knows the best. I'll go check the training grounds." Prompto nodded as he turned the opposite way.

"Then I'll check the rooms down the hall" He said as they both went their ways. With a map of the citadel in his phone, Prompto began opening door to door.

  
  
This is like a crash course on learning the layout of the citadel.

Prompto had just completed his self-defense training for the journey ahead, and is here today with Cor to collect his crownsguard uniform.

To think that Noctis would jolly well go missing just when he wanted to surprise him with his visit. Prompto could only hope that the Prince is fine, before he giving a punch and a hug. 

Door to door he went. 

_This place is Wayy too big! _

His breath was starting to get in the way, his legs already starting to feel like jelly.

"One- more... room.." He forced out as he finally reached the end of the hallway. [Library] was written above it.

No way Noctis would be inside of that room. But the blond knew that he had to check every room just in case. Taking one more step, he finally reaches the door handle. pushing both handles down, 

  
"Are you here buddy!?" he called out. Opening the door widely as his eyes scanned the huge library.

  
  
"........?"

  
  
And saw Noctis sitting by the edge of the window in between the bookcase, a book in his hand, and a few tables separating between them.

Holy dear Six, _the_ slothful Prince is in the library of all places.

No wonder no one could find him!

"NOCT!"

He screamed out in relief, running right at the prince, giving the male a bear hug.

"We thought that you got kidnapped or something! Are you hurt!? Are you okay!? You scared us all you know! Ah-" Prompto backed off as he reaches for his phone and dialed for Gladio first. "I should tell them that you're fine." He spoke with a grin.

Unknown to him, the Prince tilted his head in confusion.

And soon Gladio picked up.

"Did you found him yet!?"

  
  
"Yup! You'll never guess where dude!"

  
  
"Well then tell us, Ignis is actually pulling out his hair right now you know" 

  
  
"He is with me in the Li-"

  
  
Prompto felt a cold chill down his spine,

his eyes perks up as he made contact with Noctis's own blue-No..._ red eyes? _

"Noc-" 

"Cut the call."

"...Eh?"

Prompto blinked, confused at the sentence. But before he could register what his best friend meant, a blade was thrown at his hand. Cutting right through his phone and embedding itself onto the wall behind him. "......" 

_What-? _That is fast- too fast.

Prompto didn't even see the sword until it has collided with the phone in his hand. He tried to open his mouth, to question why Noctis attacked his phone of all things. They are best friends after all, there should be a reason why.

But yet,

Prompto's instincts are screaming at him to keep quiet.

  
  
"..." 

The Prince lazily stared at Prompto.

"You aren't going to show some respect?"

The boredom in his tone, yet Prompto could hear the threat behind it. "I-..." Prompto couldn't look away or even blink. The fear was too great for him to. What happened to his best friend? Did he do something that offended him???

No way Noctis would act like this just by being awake at 10am in the morning. Something definitely happened. But what-!? Was it that photo he took of/when Noctis was showering? or when he had stolen the Prince's cup noodle while he wasn't looking!? Which!?

  
  
"Prompto!"

He heard heavy footsteps landed themselves beside him.

Finally letting him break away from the Prince's gaze. His now-deemed saviors have arrived, "Gladio! Iggy!" He looked up to them, and soon followed Cor. "I'm sorry we took awhile. Narrowing down the places where His Highness truly dislikes in this wing is quite a task." Ignis spoke. 

Cor stood behind Ignis and Gladio, close to the entrance of the door.

His eyes scanned the prince, noticing the odd proper posture that the male is in. Not only that, the books on the table.

So the Prince went from lazy guy to hardworking dude?

He glances over to the phone stuck on the wall, watching as the sword disappears into crystal-like dust.

_Did he not recognize Prompto?_

  
  
"What are you doing attacking Prompto?" _You could have injured him you know-!_

Gladio 'asked'. Sensing that something is wrong, Ignis saw a flash of sorrow across Noctis's face that disappeared as soon as it came. But he noticed, that sadness he thought he'd never see, But as Ignis tried to stop the raging man,

"Wait Gladio-" but he was pushed aside as Gladio took a step front. Cor merely grunt at the wrong choice being made.

"If this is your idea of revenge for having your beauty sleep 'disturbed'. It ain't funny Princes-"

In a flash of light, Swords emerged as they surrounded Gladio and the rest.

"...The Armiger..?" Ignis's eyes widen, failing his mask his shocked features. "The Royal Arms." Cor uttered.

These swords aren't of those they were given to Noctis for training or protection, as the Engine blade.

_These... These are the Royal arms! But.. how?!_

  
  
The Prince merely glared at them. "Why are you angered?" His eyes locked on Gladio, before shifting to Ignis for answers. 

  
  
..This is going to take awhile...

* * *

_"How many much die... before you're satisfied?"_

_"... May the Gods forgive me.."_

**:AN HOUR AGO:**

  
  
Noctis Lucis Caelum.

  
Son of King Regis, and 114th heir to the Lucian throne. That title was all of what he had left-

  
  
His eyes snapped open, slowly taking in the sight as he pushed himself into a sitting position on the bed.

"......"

He glanced to the small LED clock on the nightstand. It was 5.25am. "...late.." He uttered as he pushed himself off the bed, taking a quick shower before moving to the closet with just his towel on. "...." 

_Did Ignis change my wardrobe? _He wondered. There were skull printed grey shirts, black cropped trousers and a jacket with leopard print on the inside. As much as he likes wearing black, isn't this a little too... boy band...? Well, his usual favorite coat -or nonfunctional raincoat as Ignis once said- was criticized.

Perhaps he should just try them out.

6am.

He sighed as he began making his way to the Library. _Just great, I'm late on schedule. Should start reading on Logistics records, and then improve the securi- _Noctis paused for a moment, noticing that there were servants walking in a distance in front of him, even around the compound outside. "....."

_Since when we have servants? _

Suspicion grew in his mind, 

_Maybe Ignis decided to hire them..._

before deciding to warp towards his destination than to engage in meaningless conversations.

  
  
_Logistics... Logistics... _Noctis stared in the far distance. "...." _Did Ignis changed and updated the Library's Layout??? _

The entire Library seemed much more bigger than how he remembered, and there are more filled bookshelves with new pieces of information. Even those that he wanted to know more about but was unable to find. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a shelve titled [Archives] above it. _Time to work.._  
  


Noctis picked out five books, carrying over to the center of the Library as he put them onto the table. As soon as he did, a loud alarm sounded throughout the building. Causing him to look out the window immediately in search for what was wrong, but only saw the servants looking around confused.

There were no signs of panic. 

_I don't see any enemy ships.. _

Is this maybe an alarm for a small accident??? Well, if so then that it is none of his concerns.  
Grabbing a book, Noctis made himself comfortable sitting by the window. Flipping through the pages, remembering all the information that he needs.

"Weapons upgrades... Kingsglaves armory...?" 

_What is all this? _

There were information on the chain of command regarding specifics groups directly under the command of the King. Collection on Data's on their weapons and skills. Even past records on higher rank leaders of said group. Detail formations and field observation of the corp were even listed down, things that he had never thought of before and surely same goes for Ignis. 

Were they records of the past? Or plans for the future? 

"Are you here buddy!?"

The door to the Library in front of him slammed opened. Causing him to lookup to see blue eyes, light freckles and short, unruly blond hair. His hands spread out like an eagle from opening the doors perhaps too excitedly.

And as soon as their eyes met, a bright smile formed on the male's face.

One that managed to caught him off guard as he soon found himself in a hug with the man.

"NOCT!" His name being called with such familiarity. "We thought that you got kidnapped or something! You scared us all you know! Ah- I should tell them that you're fine." He spoke as the Noctis tilted his head in confusion. 

_Tell? Tell who?_

  
  
Noctis doesn't recognize this man, yet he still acts as if they were close...

  
  
"Yup! You'll never guess where dude!" Noctis heard the blond spoke, making him wonder who was on the opposite side of the line. And as far as he knows, Noctis knew to never trust anyone. "He is with me in the Li-...." The blond finally noticed his aura.

"Noct-"

"Cut the call."

A warning should suffice.

  
  
Summoning one of his swords, he aimed and threw it effortlessly at the phone. Pinning it to the wall as he glances at the blond.

This man definitely knows how to_ not_ treat a royalty. "You aren't going to show some respect?" He asked, as politely as he allowed himself to act. "I-..." The stranger seemly picked up on his intent, yet he still kept on his timid self, looking like a deer in highlights.

Noctis could only wonder if the blond is that idiotic enough to still be processing his words. 

  
  
"Prompto!"

  
  
"Gladio! Iggy!"

_Wait- what???? _

Noctis glance over to see three familiar people barging into the Library.

Questions ran in his mind the moment the blond addressed his comrades with such familiarity. There is even a nickname for Ignis, and the Ignis he knows never liked being called with such 'cute' names. 

"I'm sorry we took awhile. Narrowing down the places where His Highness dislikes in this wing is quite a task." Ignis spoke as Gladio glance over to the phone stuck on the wall, watching as the sword disappears into crystal-like dust. "What are you doing attacking Prompto?" Gladio asked.

It took Noctis quite a bit of strength to not flinched at that sentence. Since when his own Shield yells at him in such a manner?... The Gladio he knows never yells at him, no matter the reason.

Something is off.. 

_Did I do something wrong? _

The Prince could only wonder.

  
  
Ignis tried to stop the man, "Wait Gladio-" but was pushed aside as Gladio took another step front. "If this is your idea of revenge for having your beauty sleep 'disturbed'. It ain't funny Princes-"

Noctis wasn't having it anymore. Being yelled at for no reason is bearable, but being called that one name is not.  
In a flash of light, Noctis summoned his Armiger as they emerged surrounding the four.

"...The Armiger..?"

Ignis's eyes widen. "The Royal Arms." Even Cor looked surprised. Perhaps he should just cut to the chase.  
Noctis glared at them.

"Why are you angered?"

His eyes locked on Gladio whom expression turned sour, before shifting to Ignis for answers.

But there was silence. So is no one going to answer him?

* * *

  
"Your Highness! Please allow me to explain."

  
  
Cor cuts in, eyeing Ignis to follow his lead.

A Prince with his armiger out and ready to kill is a sight that demands upmost respect. "We thought that you have gone missing an hour ago. Prompto over here, notified us of your location" He gestured over to the blond. "We are beyond glad to see you in good health." Cor bowed. Ignis followed suit, while Gladio remained standing. Standing close to Prompto. 

"You didn't answer my question." Noctis spoke, eyeing Cor before glancing over to Prompto. Ignis saw this and decided that it is best that he answers, "This man, Prompto Argentum, is one of your Crownsguard Your Highness. Gladio and I were... shocked... that you threw a blade at him."

"I see... But Crownsguard?"

Noctis whispered, eyeing the blond.

This shivering man is part of his group? The man that looks like he might faint anytime soon? and maybe could have a heart attack just by looking at a iron giant. To hear it from Ignis's mouth just adds onto another layer of denial.

"I refuse."

Noctis noticed the blond flinch at his words but bear no mind. "And also, why are you address me as 'Your Highness'?" Noctis sighed,

"Do I need to remind you again? Ignis, Cor."

_Do I need to kick the habit out of their head again? _

  
  
"...?" Ignis and Cor looked at each other in confusion, same for the rest.   
Noctis swore that the situation is as if the Six is messing with him or something.

"It's 'Your Majesty'. Get used to it."

"....Eh-?" 

**Author's Note:**

> AND CUT-  
Do let me know what you think~  
I'm honestly not sure if I should continue or not, mainly due to my lack of knowledge. But, I am dying deeper into this hell so there is a chance for continuation qWq hopefully.


End file.
